Fun In The Common Room
by Hunter's Heir
Summary: Dreams can come true, as long as the woman wants you too. A typical bad day for Draco turns into something more fun when he enters the common room.


**Fun in the Common Room**

**A/N: Before I begin, I feel like I should ****apologise**** for the third paragraph, and a bit beyond, I was in a particularly pissed mood and it kind of shows in what I have written. After coming back to it, I thought it may have been a bit too much so I toned it down a bit and this is what you have!**

**This is my second attempt at writing smut, and going this far, so criticise if needs be.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :( no matter how hard I wish it were...**

* * *

><p>It had been a long, hard day and it wasn't even lunch time yet! McGonagall had decided that he could be used as a way of getting a group of wayward 3rd year boys to stop lagging behind in their Charms class, she had asked him to convince the boys to pick up on their slack which he interpreted as 'scare them'. Flitwick had spoken to the boys and after considerable amounts of warnings had gone to the headmistress to let her handle them however she liked.<p>

Draco had expected this to be a fun event if not slightly tedious. But never had he expected it to turn out as shockingly shit as it had.

As soon as arriving in the Charms classroom he had been sprayed in the face by something that smelt like dragon dung. And the bloody mother-fucker had blamed it on some accidental magic, who did he think Draco was. _He_ was Draco Malfoy, not some stupid first year that believed an idiotic moron about accidental magic. The whole point about attending Hogwarts was so that young witches and wizards could learn to control their magic! Pathetic! No wonder he was a bloody Gryffindor.

Things had calmed down after a show of Draco's own bit of 'accidental' magic, the kid stayed a vile colour of lime green with angry boils all over his body for the rest of their stay and wasn't allowed to go to the Hospital Wing until Draco was finished sorting out the boys.

However, with a new lime coloured student, who constantly moaned even after Draco's death glares, there came the problem of actually teaching the bastards a little something. Stupidly, Draco had agreed to help the boys catch up with their Charms work, which proved to be difficult because the boys were as dumb as the Weasel, and what was only supposed to have been an hour of tutoring turned into a full-blown two and a half hour session on spells that even a first year could perform.

Draco was pissed.

He needed something that would ease this sudden tension. What he meant by that was: he needed a good shagging.

Now, who would be willing to drop their knickers for the _great _Draco Malfoy? Well that was an easy enough question to answer, any girl old enough to understand the concept of sex.

But now came the task of choosing one of these girls...

Before he knew it, he was at the Head's Common Room and the portrait was waiting for him to give the password to be allowed access into his dormitory.

As he walked in, a chill ran down his spine. He wasn't sure what it was but it seemed like he had stepped back into the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

As he looked around the common room for any signs of the Head Girl, he felt another chill run down his spine and wondered what was going on. He walked further into the room when he saw it.

Lying on her back, spread eagle, was the Head Girl on a bed that didn't belong there. She had her eyes closed but it seemed like she knew he was there.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco was a little bit annoyed, he may be friends with the Head Girl but that didn't mean she could do whatever she wanted in the middle of their _shared_ common room.

She looked up at him with eyes filled with lust and he started to get apprehensive. Never had he seen that look in her eyes, he had teased her about being a prude plenty of times so it was a shock to him that she could feel such an emotion.

"Oh Draco, you always did underestimate me, didn't you? Well let's just say I'm in the mood ... for something different, if you're willing to help me?" There was something in the tone of voice that Hermione had adopted and he wasn't sure if he liked it exactly, but he had certainly been with many women to know that she was trying to seduce him. And man was it working, he could already feel himself going hard.

It took a few seconds for him to realise that she had been reading his mind, otherwise her comment would have made no sense to a third party. He quickly pulled up the barriers that blocked his mind from any further attacks, cursing himself for having let them down yesterday during their Occlumency lessons. She had begged for him to teach her; claiming that Harry was a terrible teacher.

She only laughed when she felt his mental barriers, "It doesn't really matter now anyway, I know what you want and I know that I want it too, why not kill two birds with one stone?" she had stood up now and was slowly walking towards him. He now realised that she didn't seem to be wearing much; just her school skirt, which was higher than it usually was, showing far too much of her milky white thighs than normal. And her white shirt with the top two buttons already undone, clearly showing her ample bosom. There wasn't a bra.

As she came closer, her hand stretched out and came in contact with his belt buckle. She smiled at him and leant in to whisper in his ear. "I saw what you dreamt the other night, I saw it very vividly and thought I'd let you experience it first hand and not through a dream," with that said, she let her tongue trail the shell of his ear from bottom to top.

He let out a shudder and could feel her smile on his skin.

Her tongue trailed down to his jawline and she started kissing her way to his chin, at that destination she gently bit him before kissing her way down his neck, stopping for an extra kiss on his Adam's Apple.

Her hands trailed up his chest as her mouth continued its assault on his neck. At his shoulders she took off his robe and let it fall to the ground by their feet. She detached her mouth from his neck as she flung his jumper over his head and proceeded to unbutton his shirt, letting that too pool by their feet.

Draco slowly came out of his daze as he realised he was going to get what he wanted. He decided to play along, after all, she couldn't have all the fun and who cared if some of the details of the dream didn't come true, he was doing this in real life now!

He looked down at Hermione to check if there was still lust in her eyes, seeing they were clouded in it, he leant forward and captured her lips with his, in a very passionate heated kiss, and it wasn't long before her tongue was out and running along his bottom lip.

He was enthralled by this woman, in all the times he had known her, the six years where he was a idiot towards her and the few months after the war where they had struck up an unlikely friendship that everybody was still apprehensive about, she had never been this forward. Sure, they had never done anything to this extreme before, but there had been times after he had realised he didn't just like her as a friend when he had made small advancements that she had shot down without a second thought. So why now all of a sudden was she so... open?

All thoughts few out of his head as her tongue entered his mouth the same time her hand unbuckled his belt and flew into his trousers, stroking his erection from the outside of his pants.

She was definitely feeling adventurous today!

With her lips still attacking Draco's, she stopped her hands from stroking him only to go to the waistband of his boxers and, securing both trousers and pants in her hand, she pulled them down to rest at his ankles.

Hermione unlatched her lips from Draco's to look down at the freed monster that would soon be bringing her pleasure. She looked back up at Draco with a look in her eyes that had him immediately picking her up and throwing her onto the bed, crawling in after her and settling in between her spread legs.

"Now this is not fair, how is it that I have no clothes on and you still have this?" there was a tug at her shirt and a flick of her skirt.

"Well, why don't you remedy that, Mr Malfoy?" she said, her voice husky and a small devious smile playing at her lips.

His smirk was plastered over his face and his hands went to the top done up button of her shirt, easily undoing it – without breaking eye contact for one moment – he went down to the other until there was nothing holding the two sides together, but the shirt still managed to cover her perky nipples that could be seen standing erect through the thin material of her shirt.

He trailed his forefinger from the base of her neck to her navel and back up to rest between her breasts. His other hand came to join the first at her chest and they proceeded to roughly rip the garment off her body. His hands went to cup her breasts and toy with her nipples, eliciting a moan from her. But too soon for her, they left to slowly trail down her body to rest at her hips.

Only now did Draco break eye contact with Hermione, as he lowered his mouth on a rosy nipple and began to suck and lightly tug. Her head fell back onto the pillow as she tried to stop her eyes rolling to the back of her head, but she couldn't control her arching back, pressing her breast further into Draco's mouth. She wasn't making any noise yet and Draco would not be having that!

As his mouth worked on her teat, his hands wandered to her heat and a lone finger outlined her slit, lightly gathering some of her wetness, he noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. He was sure she had been planning this longer than she let on.

He let go of nipple and leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. "You're such a dirty girl; no knickers and a dripping wet pussy. All for me, or was there someone who got here before?" He flicked his finger on her clit, making her thrust her hips upward and a quiet moan to leave her mouth. His finger went back to her clit, but this time began to rub it slowly in circles. His lips found her ear, "Moan." It was a demand and at the same time he applied more pressure to her clit – making it difficult for her to keep quiet.

A long sound of pleasure passed her lips in the form of his name, extending the "O" as Draco's middle finger slipped into her opening, it nestled there, unmoving.

"Please..." she barely managed to gasp out as his finger that was still on her clit had not stopped its movement.

"Tell me who owns you. Tell me who's name you will be screaming for the rest of the night!" He wanted her to say it soon so he could quickly bring her to her first orgasm before filling her with his aching cock. His finger released some pressure but didn't stop entirely and the finger inside her twitched just slightly.

"You, Draco. Only you. Now stop teasing me!" He let out a low chuckle and kissed down to her other nipple that he had neglected until this moment, at the same time his thumb replaced the finger on her clit, which joined his middle finger inside of her and slowly started to thrust in and out, picking up pace as her moans and groans got louder and louder, quickly turning into screams – his name somewhere in there – as her first wave of pleasure ripped through her and coated Draco's fingers in her juices.

As she finished riding out her orgasm, he pulled out his fingers and ran them down the middle of her breasts. The sticky substance didn't stay there for long as his tongue began to lap up the trail that he had created.

Hermione lifted the fingers that still had some residual come on them and sucked them into her mouth, evoking the sexiest little moan that Draco had ever heard, making his dick twitch and harden ever more, if that were possible. She was such a little vixen. She was _his_ vixen.

Draco didn't waste time after this, he quickly positioned himself at her entrance, and without warning slammed into her, making the both of them cry out at the sheer pleasure of their bodies uniting. Her legs came to wrap around his waist and pulled him in even more every time he would push into her.

Their breaths came out in ragged bursts as her hands slid up his torso, lightly flicking his nipples with her thumbs, and tangled into his hair at the nape of his neck.

He thrust into her a few more times before he felt his balls tightening. He wanted her to either come before him or with him and he knew he wouldn't last for much longer so he brought his hand back down to gently pinch her clit.

This was her undoing, ecstasy filled her, racking through her every pore as her strongest orgasm washed through her. Draco was not far behind, with one final thrust he let it all out inside her, coating her walls in his hot semen.

Each persons' mouth was open as they screamed the others' name. Draco tried his hardest not to fall on top of her, crushing her, but it seemed she had other ideas. As the last wave of joy ran through both of them, she pulled him down by the neck to rest his head between her breasts, his member still inside her.

Draco started leaving soft kisses on the side of her breast as he slowly pulled out of her and unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

He pulled completely away from her, both missing the heat and comfort that the other gave to them. He settled beside her and pulled Hermione close to him, placing her in the crook of his arm. Her lips trailed sweet kisses down the side of his neck.

Between kisses, she said – "Wow, ... could we ... do that ... again?"

He hummed, a sound that vibrated Hermione's lips, making her giggle.

"I applaud your magical abilities, but this bed isn't the softest. Yours or mine?"

With one final kiss, she untangled herself from his limbs and got up off the bed. Making her way to the stairs that would lead to their rooms, she stopped as she heard a confused "Granger?" Very slowly, she turned to face him and a soft smile crept onto her face.

"Aren't you coming? I hear you have silk sheets," her smile morphed into a smirk that any Malfoy would have been proud of and started running towards the stairs, headed for Draco's bedroom. She knew he was behind her and before she could step onto the first level of the staircase, she felt strong arms encasing around her middle.

Draco easily turned her around with boisterous laughter and, as she squealed in delight, threw her over his shoulder and bound up the stairs, carrying her to his room.

Their final year was going to be one to remember, and damn him to hell if he ever forgot!

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Let me know.<strong>

**Oh and if you have a suggestion for the title of the story, let me know because I'm not very happy with what I have right now...**

**Thanks for the read :)**

**Leave a REVIEW!  
><strong>

**-Al**


End file.
